Heart Eater
Heart Eater is an alien bounty hunter kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Heart Eater is nothing short; bloodthirsty and psychotic. Heart Eater doesn't like to expose herself during fights she deems unnecessary, but she is also ruthlessly brutal when it comes to attack. Unlike most of the Viledrode's allies, Heart Eater is in it mainly for the thrill of hunt and loves to fight out in the battlefield, especially if it's a bloodbath. History Backstory Long ago an alien bounty hunter made her living by tracking and killing dangerous monsters across the galaxy. She had incredibly keen senses and a Hunter's intuition, and so she was known as "The Hunter's Heart". Somehow, she came into possession of an alien artifact which bonded to her, augmenting her powers by allowing her to absorb strength from her opponents. While not exactly a hero, The Hunter's Heart used her increased powers to escalate her hunts and killed many galactic scourges in the process. Over time, as she absorbed the essence of more and more defeated opponents, she lost sight of her original goals and began to devote herself only to the pleasure of the hunt. Eventually, this pleasure turned into need, and then need turned into a desperate drive. People forgot she was ever known as "The Hunter's Heart"- and she only became known only as "Heart Eater". She is constantly moving between the stars- silently stalking new foes. Heart Eater was a notorious alien bounty hunter known from across the galaxies. Emperor Tazarus has stated to have worked with her before. Heart Eater was first summoned on Earth by Emperor Tazarus to attack Kunin and the Kaijumancers at some city. She exterminated the Kaijumancers there with pleasure, but Kunin managed to escape her wrath. Later on at that same day, she met up with Hetzer and Garbage Monster and attacked California while they also fought against Jay, Kyodai and BirthGoji. After a very long and brutal battle, she, Garbage Monster and Hetzer retreated. She was also present for the Viledrodes attack on Malaysia. She soon settled down with Hetzer and then went absent for a while... Return: The Hunter's Heart Revives Heart Eater reappeared when she botched Vernonn's scheme to takeover the planet Mogunico. As Heart Eater told them off, Vernonn denied her. Heart Eater then attacked and sic'd out Tornaq, Hound of Nita and Iracundus on Vernonn, Excrementgon, Tedd and Ultraman Jia. Heart Eater mainly fought off Vernonn and curbstomped him. She then finished off Vernonn with her burst weapons. After congratulating her allies, she then spared Ultraman Jia, but only so that he could deliver a message to the people of Earth that she was back. Heart Eater then rounded her allies back onto a ship and then proceeded to blow up the planet Mogunico. Afterwards, she then headed down to Earth, going on to her mission... Abilities & Weapons * Blood Drain: The Heart Eater fuels her energy by stealing the vital essence (generally blood) of her opponents. She may use her abilities and weapons even without energy, but once empowered her weapon attacks become intensely powerful against the kaiju to which she is attuned. This process also boost her metabolism - giving her increased speed and strength while the attenuation lasts. * Burst Weapons: Heart Eater's forearms terminate in twin projectile weapons - which may be used continuously. These are deadly at very close range, or when properly attenuated to an opponent. ** Blood-Infused Projectiles: From her burst weapons, she can fire out blood-infused projectiles at her foes which deal with critical damage. * Arm Scythes: Heart Eater can use her Arm Scythes to bash and slice at her foes, as well as to drain their essence with. * Scatter Mines: '''She can also drop Mines as she moves about - creating ground-based traps for her opponents. Weaknesses * '''Energy Reliance: The Heart Eater has become completely dependent upon the power she draws from opponents while in combat. This compels her to continuously seek out new opponents - and engage them without provocation. She is especially manic when facing an opponent who has some element which she could potentially incorporate into her own arsenal - many of her adornments were originally (or inspired by) defeated opponents. * Wary Opponents: Careful opponents who can deny her the magical attenuation she craves will find the Heart Eater to be much less of a challenge than the fearsome combatant she once was. Trivia * Despite having wings, Heart Eater cannot fly. Theme Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Assassin Category:Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Insane Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)